Of Daffodils and Stargazing
by ReginaCaelum
Summary: James Bond, Waltermis style. In which the team goes undercover and Artemis dances with a sexy Spaniard in practically nothing while Wally pretends to not be jealous. Three-shot, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: disclaimed

Once again I join the foray in the the wonderful world of YJ fandom...this time in a stereotypical spy situation (minus the steamy sex, sadly).

* * *

><p>"A party," groused Artemis, "Of all things, why a party?" She tugged on the skimpy dress, hoping against hope it would slide down at least another inch and make her feel a <em>bit <em>more comfortable, because right now, the heroine felt like she was dressed in nothing but silk and lace and _hell _it was blush-inducing.

"Because God hates you," said Kid Flash bluntly, adjusting his tie slightly. As much as he'd never admit it, seeing the blonde prance around in a almost-short-enough-to-be-slutty dress and four-inch heels was…exciting. Even seeing Megan in a ball gown couldn't compare. Artemis glared daggers at him and opened her mouth to retort when Aqualad's patient voice sounded over the comm. link.

"_Both of you, save your arguments for later. We have a job to do." _

Still glaring but smiling prettily, the trio—Artemis, Kid Flash, and a pale-skinned Miss Martian—continued walking around the edges of the crowd. Their mission was to gather information at Bruce Wayne's swanky party about the disappearance of several upper-class young adults, who were all at cocktail parties similar to this one, over the past four months. The League had gotten a tip that the next kidnapping would be tonight—Dick Grayson, the ward of their host—and had sent Young Justice to check it out just in case it was legitimate. Robin was "otherwise preoccupied" according to the Batman, so they were running this op. without him: Artemis, Miss Martian, and Wally patrolling the floor; Superboy and Aqualad patrolling the rest of the hotel (the former had no sense of politeness and the other had gills).

Artemis's after mentioned dress was getting a _lot _of attention from _lots _of men, so it was no surprise when yet _another _young man made his way over to them, grinning charmingly. And no surprise, he asked her to dance. While faking a blush, all three heroes profiled him: around six or seven years her senior, dark brown hair and warm brown eyes that matched his skin, muscled and looked _very _indulged as a child. Oh, and he had a Spanish accent.

"You're far too gorgeous to be a wallflower," he said, flashing perfect white teeth, "Just one dance."

Although she really _should've _said no, Artemis was sick of Kid Flash making her feel unwelcome in his and Miss Martian's little party, and really, when was she ever going to get the chance to dance with a _very _attractive Spaniard, so with a fake shy, "I suppose so," she allowed him to escort her onto the dance floor.

As she passed her companions, Kid Flash's green eyes widened and he hissed, "What are you _doing_?" But she didn't answer as the guy pulled her _very _close to him and they began to sway to the music.

"My name's Philippe," he said, his breath ghosting over her all-too-exposed neck, making her shiver. "Yours?"

Blinking her suddenly very heavy eyelids, she said, "I'm Artemis," and fought back a yawn. _Why am I so _tired _all of a sudden?_

Green eyes watched her every move. "Is she trying to _melt _into him or something?" muttered KF, "We're supposed to be on a _mission_."

His "sister" simply sighed, lamenting the obliviousness of Earthlings. "Batman gave her a sensitive microphone; I think he was sure she would be able to get much closer to people than I would." As she watched Artemis and the mysterious guy practically have sex with their clothes on, she muttered, "_Much _closer."

Kid Flash looked baffled. "Where does she _keep _it?" The Martian only smiled mischievously.

Artemis had gone from feeling awake and alert to sleepy and disoriented in a matter of minutes. Philippe's hand was wandering lower and lower and she barely had the energy to glare anymore. Soon she was practically unable to stand and alarm bells started going off in her head. "You don't look so good," he said in that accent that was suddenly much less sexy and much more leery, "Let's get you some air."

Miss Martian frowned. "Kid—I mean, Wally—I can't talk to her. Her thoughts are all foggy."

"Something's wrong," the redhead replied. They began to move through the crowd, trying not to attract attention. Artemis looked like she was being led off the dance floor now; the song had ended and the floor was filling up again. "Why is she leaving?"

"I don't think—Wally, she can barely walk!"

"Shit," Kid Flash tapped his earpiece. "Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis is—"

Superboy's booming voice said, "On it." Artemis and the guy disappeared through the door; the speedster and Martian followed as fast as they could without using their powers—the last thing they needed was some bodyguard thinking they were super villains and causing panic.

By now, Artemis had realized something was very, very wrong and if she had been in her right mind she would have already incapacitated the guy, but it was too much effort to even keep one foot in front of the other now. _What's going on? _With every breath it was harder to open her eyes…with every breath…

They were in a hallway now, with few people and wide windows that she knew overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. "Artemis!" Kid Flash's yell caused Philippe—though she doubted that was _really _his name—to panic. With a slight grunt, he slung the blonde over his shoulder, her heels coming off in the process, and began to walk faster.

"Wally," she called back weakly, dimly alarmed at how much effort it took to move her tongue. She shifted, trying to struggle, but she was so _tired_.

Two thuds sounded ahead of her in the hallway against the plush carper, and Aqualad's commanding voice said smoothly, "Give her to us." When she cracked her eyes open, Artemis could see Miss Martian and Kid Flash behind her, both ready to fight.

"Now!" Superboy snarled, and Philippe bolted. Using Artemis's back as a shield, he propelled them both through the nearest window. Artemis felt her already-revealing dress shred into ribbons but all she could register was a pair of horrified green eyes as she began to fall.

* * *

><p>Heh heh...yay cliffhangers.<p>

So I've basically got the story outlined; it just needs a bit of tweaking and we'll be good to go. Chapter 2 is already in my Doc Manager on FF, so depending on how many reviews I get I'll update sooner or later.

So on that note, review my lovlies!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: disclaimed

Here's chapter two, guys! Thank you _so _much for all the reviews; I'm so glad you guys like the story as much as I do.

* * *

><p>She barely had time to scream—and register how pretty the stars were and how warm the night was and <em>damn <em>she was still exposing a lot of skin; adrenalin is a funny thing—before she plummeted all six stories and hit the ocean with enough force to knock the breath out of her lungs. Gagging on saltwater, she punched and kicked at Philippe frantically, once again awake due to adrenalin flooding her system and the cold ocean, but he was too strong and _I can't breathe I can't breathe oh God oh God oh God I'm going to die I can't breathe oh no oh no I'm going to die-die-die-die-die—_

Suddenly the Spainard's eyes widened and a stream of pressurized water slammed into him at the same time familiar hands gripped Artemis's upper arms and towed her towards blessed air. She broke the surface coughing violently and sputtering and swearing every swear word in her vocabulary. Immediately after she regained her breath she let out a choked sob: the saltwater was touching the wounds on her back from that _stupid _window fall and it _burned. _Aqualad looked troubled and slung her over his shoulder—_he _had no trouble treading water; stupid Atlantian—so her back was out of the water. Artemis clung to his neck, still coughing saltwater and unable to speak, but trying to thank him nonetheless.

"Artemis," her leader said gently, "Miss Martian is going to carry you back to shore while I take that man into custody. All right?" She nodded meekly, and a moment later, she was _floating_. Aqualad gave her a reassuring smile—he was good at those—and disappeared under the water as she was gently turned around—because she was still _floating_—and laid in her Martian sister's arms. The blonde closed her eyes as the two girls flew—_flew_—about a mile over the water, both invisible, although Miss Martian was in her costume again. When they landed on the beach, Miss Martian visibly struggled to hold Artemis's weight until stronger arms held the archer close to a muscled chest. Mercifully, the walk to the Bioship was short, and Kid Flash was careful about nudging the scratches on her back or tugging the skin the wrong way. Artemis's eyes were closed and her breath was ragged and she _still _felt exposed, _God damn it this stupid dress. _

When they boarded the Bioship the speedster—who was suddenly be really nice and gentle and it was odd but not unwelcome—laid her face down on a soft table Miss Martian suddenly created. "Do you want me to clean her back?" said Martian asked softly. Kid Flash must've nodded, because he gently scraped Artemis's sopping wet hair and twisted it into a loose bun and set it next to her head. "I'm going to cut your dress off your back, okay?"

Kid Flash's hand rested on hers. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Stay," Artemis mumbled, taking his hand and holding it firmly. He squeezed back, murmuring "always," softly.

In a calm voice, Miss Martian said, "Here we go." There was a ripping sound and slowly the sticky weight of the black dress disappeared, leaving her creamy skin bared to the air all the way down to her hips. Artemis heard Wally swallow and shift his feet. His hand was suddenly clammy but she was too out of it to wonder why.

Gently and efficiently Miss Martian removed each piece of glass embedded in Artemis's back and cleaned the wounds with antiseptic. Her quick and light hands only caused the archer to wince a few times but she was done in less than forty minutes. Then she gently bandaged them, saying, "Someone with more experience can stitch you up."

"Does that mean I can sleep now?" Artemis asked, practically slurring her words as the combination of drugs and adrenalin crashing set in; she didn't even hear anything else as the world faded away—the last thing she registered was a warm hand in her own and soft lips on her forehead.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is gonna be the last, I'm pretty sure. Also, I read <em>Justice League: Cry for Justice<em> and it is HELLA depressing. Poor Lian and Roy :( But it's kinda sad how easily Prometheus took down essentially the ENTIRE League on their own turf. Really, kiddos, beaten by a computer? Sad. Also, WHERE THE F WAS SUPERMAN AND WONDER WOMAN. I mean for realz.

God I have no life.

Anyway. Leave a review and the next chapter should be up soon-ish (maybe tomorrow, but definitely by the end of the week). Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

Oh my God it's DONE. PRAISE JESUS.

* * *

><p>"I think you're worse at debriefing than Batman," Artemis interrupted dryly. "All I've gotten so far is that Philippe's cologne had a complicated form of chloroform mixed in but he was immune for reasons unknown, he was targeting rich kids for reasons unknown, and even though Kaldur brought him in he is still missing because Shadows broke him out of his prison transport," she paused and raised her eyebrow. "For reasons unknown. Also why are you even debriefing me? You weren't even there!"<p>

"I was running my own op!" Robin answered hastily. "And it's not my fault you just pick out the important details."

"Why me?" she demanded in return. "I'm not rich, my face isn't well-known, and there were two princesses, a millionaire playboy's ward and a duke-to-be at that party, not to mention the rest of the guests! So why'd he go for me?" At Robin's sheepish expression, she sighed. "Let me guess: reasons unknown."

He offered a shrug and a smile. "Got it in one. But we're working on it, and if he was really after you, he could be back."

"Good," Artemis huffed. "I want a rematch." She crossed her arms, ignoring the tightness of her back, where there were more bandages than skin, and leaned back on the soft pillows. "Well, at least I didn't end up in a hospital."

Robin sat down and put his feet on her bed, snickering when the archer shoved them off with a glare. "Yeah; food's much better here. Not to mention the company."

"Yeah, where is M'gann?" she teased.

He shot back, "Funny. Everyone's back at the mountain already, 'cept Wally. You were the only one injured." He smirked.

Artemis threw a (surprisingly comfy) pillow at his head, but of course he caught it easily. "Shut up. And shouldn't Baywatch be over here rubbing my feet or something?"

"Um, why?"

"Because I'm _injured, _duh."

The Boy Wonder snickered. "Touché. Actually he should be here pretty soon; he told me he was just going to call his mom before you woke up."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wally was…here?"

"Hasn't left your side since he was beamed up," Robin announced cheerfully, "Well, until Flash _begged _him to call his mom because he was gonna get in trouble for it." He paused and tilted his head minimally to the left. "Gotta go; Bats is calling. See you!" Artemis barely had time to halfheartedly wave before the kid was gone, cackle echoing down the halls."

"I really hate it when he does that," Wally's deadpan voice said. Artemis nearly gave herself a neck crick turning back to the doorway; she had been staring out the window again.

"Nice of you to finally show up," she said primly.

His jaw dropped. "I was gone for less than half an hour and you happened to wake up! It's not my fault!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Excuses, excuses."

"Well, do these make up for it?" With a flourish, the ginger presented her with a vase of daffodils, neatly cut and a spot of brightness in the muted room. Artemis, for once, was speechless, but she could feel a faint tinge of red touching her cheeks.

"Thanks," she managed quietly. "That's…really nice of you."

Wally acted nonchalant about it. "Yeah, well, I've been thrown through windows before, so I figured you could use some cheering up."

Silence descended over the room, but it was neither comfortable nor awkward: somewhere in the middle.

"So, um, you like the view?" he asked.

Said view was one of space outside of the Earth's atmosphere: without light pollution, space junk, and wayward light the stars looked like water droplets thrown over the black velvet sky. Artemis didn't see how she could ever get over how magnificent it was. "Yeah, it's…" she faltered.

"Indescribable," Wally murmured, but when she turned back to him, he was staring at her.

* * *

><p>So. It's not August...or September...and almost November. OOPS.<p>

Well, it's done now, soooo...yeah. And I'm not very happy with the ending, but as I've mentioned before, tidying things up is not my specialty, so we're just gonna leave it with this. Like with _enchanted, _I'm leaving this open-ended in case I ever want to revisit it, but nothing's planned so far.

Things that ARE planned: a Waltermis (of course) fic called _Friends with Benefits (or, excuses to write makeout scenes)_. I think you can guess what it's about. And a team fic that should be up soon-ish called _Crossfire. _

ALSO! New episodes=3 SO. MUCH. WALTERMIS. I love it I love it I love it!

Leave a review...if you dare!

(but seriously)


End file.
